


A Little Spice in Life

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, Gen, Implied Blood Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Step Two of Sirius's ProjectDiversify Reggie's Worldis a go.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020, Of Sparks & Spellfire





	A Little Spice in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



"A Muggle establishment?" Regulus asked as Sirius held the door for him. "Where did you even find this place?"

Sirius smiled. Quietly he said, "James's girlfriend, Lily. You know she's a Muggleborn, right?" Out loud to the Maitre 'd, he said, "Reservations for Black."

"I don't know who you're friends with. All you Gryffindors are annoying."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and escorted his younger brother after the hostess towards their reserved table. He wasn't upset with Reggie's way of thinking, after all, he'd learned that from their parents. At the table, Sirius sat opposite Reggie and watched with curiosity as he perused the menu.

"I'm going to order the Firecracker wraps for us as an appetizer, but you can pick whatever you want for your entree."

"Firecracker?" Regulus questioned.

"Yeah, they're this tasty little chicken thing wrapped in a flakey dough."

Reggie's brows wrinkled as he replied, "That's an odd name for it."

Sirius shrugged. "Muggles name things oddly." Regulus seemed to take that as the best reasoning and refocused his attention on the menu.

Sirius was excited to share more of the Muggle life he'd learned about in his first year out of Hogwarts, and he hoped to share it with Regulus. He'd already helped Reggie get a flat with one of his friends to experience things on his own (away from Walburga.) Step Two in Project Diversify Reggie's World was in progress.

Once they decided, Sirius signalled to the server that they were ready to order. In addition to the appetizer and entrees, Sirius asked for a glass of milk.

"I didn't think you drank milk," Regulus asked after the server left.

"I do on occasion," Sirius said, adding, "It's good for you," when Regulus continued to eye him suspiciously. "How do you think you did on your NEWTs?"

"I know I did well in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The others are all Acceptable if not Exceeds Expectations. Enough to secure a position in the Ministry."

"Huh," Sirius said, feeling impressed.

"What's that about?"

"What's what?"

"That 'huh' you made. Like you're surprised."

Sirius scratched his shoulder before he answered. "I am surprised. I figured you'd flout that 'independently wealthy card' you've got and—"

"Just because you goaded mother into disinheriting you, and I'm not sure she actually did anything other than locking your vault, doesn't mean—"

At that moment the server arrived with their appetizer and glass of milk. Sirius gave the man a flat smile and a nod of thanks before he left. He served two little wraps onto his plate and two onto Reggie's.

"Dad worked at the Ministry," Regulus said, getting in the last word.

Getting the last word was a family flaw as far as Sirius could tell. He suppressed his urge to respond and gestured towards the food. "Tell me what you think."

Regulus looked at him with a hint of suspicion in his eyes but picked up a wrap and bit into it.

Sirius watched, knowing the reason the dish was called 'Firecracker.' The burst of flavour was awesome but there was a creeping spicy heat that clung to the back of the tongue. The burn always made Sirius think of Firewhisky and he hadn't tasted anything like it before. It was Lily who had introduced him to it and laughed at his reaction.

Reggie's brow was bent in concentration as he focused on the flavour profile and texture. He swallowed his bite and nodded but stopped mid-nod. He shook his head minutely before pinning his gaze on Sirius. He swallowed again before opening his mouth to whisper, "Was this a prank?"

Smiling, Sirius nodded. "Only a little one. Do you like it?"

Regulus swallowed again, still feeling the heat, and said, "Yeah, the spice was unexpected but the flavour is great. How did you even come across it?" He did reach over and take a sip of the milk, though.

"Lily ordered it for me."

"The Muggleborn, of course," he said, though this time there was a faint smile on his face. Sirius was going to count Step Two in Project Diversify Reggie's World a success.


End file.
